


i live in a hologram with you

by fondtoziers



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling, Eddie loves Richie, Fluff, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Richie loves Eddie, Sickfic, They're like 16, this is literally just a self indulgent mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondtoziers/pseuds/fondtoziers
Summary: Richie is sick and Eddie is worried.





	i live in a hologram with you

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from buzzcut season by lorde

Two days. That's how long Richie had been out of school and Eddie had gradually went from being a casually concerned best friend to full-blown anxiety riddled mother which was, quite frankly starting to get on the losers last nerves. He had been bugging the group for all of lunch, going through every disease Richie could have come down with, before Bev had taken him by the shoulders, told him to relax, Richie was fine and was probably being dramatic and if he was that concerned why doesn't he just go visit him to make sure, and looked at him in a way that let him know she knew why he was so concerned about Richie's absence when he hadn't said anything about Ben having missed 3 days the previous week.

Eddie had gone over to Richie's house after school, racing over as soon as the last bell had rang and rushing to say his goodbyes to the losers in the parking lot of their high school, the concern evident on his face as he made the quick journey, and the frown on his fave deepening as he knocked on the Tozier's front door and was met with the friendly, smiling face of Maggie Tozier who immediately told him what she knew he was there for "Richie is upstairs, you're more than welcome to go up to see him but I'm not sure if he's awake" she sounded tired, but Eddie knew that she worried about her son, especially when he was sick, and that she was being genuine on her offer, smiling back at her Eddie replied "If it's okay with you? I'd actually love to make sure he's okay we're all missing him a lot" and Jesus Christ even Eddie could hear just how disgustingly fond he sounded, "Eddie you've been coming here for as long as I can remember you never have to ask if you can go to see him sweetheart". Maggie had ushered Eddie in through the front door and gestured towards the staircase in the hall and said "You know where you're going, I'm sorry Eddie I have to run but it was lovely seeing you, I know you coming over is going to make my Richie feel better" 

Eddie was nervous going to see Richie. He wasn't even sure if it was the fact he was finally seeing him after 3 days, or if it was the idea of all the germs, and sickness that would be inevitably in Richie's room.  
Eddie was doing better with dealing with sickness and dirt ever since he had told his mother to fuck off when he was 13, but that didn't mean he just suddenly didn't care anymore, it just meant that he didn't care quite as much as his mother did which in his, and the losers books, was considered to be a major victory. 

Without even realising it, Eddie was already outside Richie's bedroom door, the muscle memory of the last 1000 times he had walked up the very same steps bringing him to Richie's door, Eddie knocked gently in case Richie was still asleep, even though he could hear the low sound of Richie's radio coming through the door, he knew Richie had been known to fall asleep listening to his stereo, particularly when he was sick and needed something to distract him from just how bad he felt. Eddie had waited a couple of seconds, and was left bitterly disappointed when he didn't immediately hear his voice coming through from the other side. Ready to leave and text Richie he'd come visit him tomorrow, he was surprised to feel the vibration of his phone, and even more surprised to see Richie's contact flash on his screen. 

trashmouth: come in eds its fine i just have no voice atm  
eds: how the fuck did u know that its me out here asshole it could be someone else  
trashmouth: i heard my mom talking to you at the front door  
trashmouth: and ur the only one who loves me enough to come check on me <3  
trashmouth: now stop standing outside my bedroom door and come in u fuckin weirdo 

Eddie wasn't even shocked Richie had insulted the one person that would bother to visit him, He was more shocked that Richie Tozier, resident trashmouth, had lost his voice. Turning the doorknob he was shocked at the sight he was met with, Richie was in bed and was clearly really fucking sick. There was tissues littering the room, mugs filled with what Eddie assumed was tea, and boxes of medication on the bedside table. 

And a fucking notepad and pen, that asshole had really had it all planned out. 

"Move your fucking comics and make space I didn't come all the way over just to stand staring at you" 

Richie just looked at him, small smile on his face before his eyebrows burrowed and Eddie could hear the fast scratch of pen against paper before Richie turned the notepad to face him only if u promise to cuddle w me eds and God, when had Richie gotten so brave, when had the nervous and unsure flirting turned into blatant and shameless flirting, but Eddie was only human and wasn't going to turn down anything Richie asked of him in that moment, he was so far gone for the boy lying in front of him he was pretty sure he'd kill for him if he asked him to, so he did the only thing that seemed natural and nodded, smiling gently at the sick boy in front of him. "Whatever you want Rich, you're the patient". At that, Richie's smile was blinding and Eddie would do anything to see it again. Richie moved the stack of comics that had accumulated over the past few days, and lifted up the duvet, signalling to Eddie to join him. 

"Rich, do you want to cuddle?" Eddie knew that Richie got clingier than usual when he was sick, that he craves the closeness when he felt like shit and he had always been more than willing to be the person to comfort him as much as he could, from holding Richie's hand when he threw up in school when they were 5 years old, to letting Richie lay his head on his shoulder when he had a headache, he always felt privileged that Richie even trusted him enough to let him be that person. 

The sound of pen scratching against paper shook Eddie from his daydream, as he read Richie's newest message a smile spread across his face 

only if ur the big spoon and we can watch stand by me :) 

It wasn't even a question, as soon as Eddie had finished reading Richie's message he lay down, and opened his arms for Richie to join him. 

Richie moved to rest his head on Eddie's chest, tilting his head up to smile at the smaller boy who was always oh so good to him, especially when he was sick, and Richie could have sworn he felt his heart double in size when he was met with Eddie's eyes already looking down at him, smiling softly and moving his hand through Richie's curls, untangling every knot and being so careful not to hurt Richie. He debated risking harming his voice even more to tell Eddie just how much he meant to him but he settled on just kissing his shoulder gently, and texting him instead of hurting his throat even more. 

trashmouth: i love u sm eds on god ur my favourite person  
eds: i love you too rich

The two had fallen into an easy, comfortable silence where the others presence was enough to satiate them until the sounds of the movie playing had lured Richie back to sleep, Eddie wasn't far behind him at this stage, feeling comfortable and warm and safe knowing that Richie was fine, and he would be fine. He kissed Richie's head and whispered "I'll be right here when you wake up Rich" before wrapping his arm around Richie's shoulders and closing his eyes, happy in the knowledge that Richie was exactly where he was supposed to be.


End file.
